


"Don't" and "Antagonise Wilde" can mean a lot of different things

by roswyrm



Series: Happy Holidays! [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Snowball Fight, get rekt wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: December Twenty-Third: Snow - Gloves





	"Don't" and "Antagonise Wilde" can mean a lot of different things

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion to the party

As soon as Grizzop steps outside, a snowball hits him in the face.

"Sorry!" calls one of the twins, "I was aiming for Hamid!" Wilde, somewhere off to the side, (pretending he hasn't been Mage Hand-ing snow down people's coats) sighs. Grizzop ducks down and packs some snow together. His hands are going to be absolutely _frozen_ later. 

Worth it.

He stands back up and scans the snowy lawn for a target. Wilde would be the easiest to hit. It's a shame Hamid made him promise not to antagonise anyone. He lobs the snow at Mr Gusset, instead. The gnome's bright blue hair and brighter-blue jacket make him easy to see. 

Years and years of training make him easy to hit.

Grizzop is making another snowball when someone steps behind him. Expecting Saira, he does the only sensible thing and slams the snowball into their face.

"...thanks."

It's not Saira.

The stranger glares. Grizzop grins awkwardly, extending his hand. "I'm Grizzop, nice to meet you, sorry about the snow!"

"Zolf. Pleasure. Where's Wilde?"

Grizzop points; Zolf aims. "Uh, Hamid said not to antagonise anyone." 

"I know."

The snowball flies through the air. Wilde squawks distantly. Zolf grins.

(Grizzop likes him.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) it’s the 23rd where i am ok and 2) ben quest 2k19 and 3) i know i probs shouldn’t have tagged wilde but listen he’s great and 4) i love you


End file.
